Serpents and Snakes
by ditzen1
Summary: Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, sorted into the "wrong" house and now the laughing stock of their (rather large) family, (with the help of an unexpected friend) must find out the culprit of a terrible crime before it's too late. But what can a couple of first years do, especially if they're just slimey serpents and snakes?
1. Traditions and Rivalries

**A/N: This is the first HP fic I've written in 7 years. I got the inspiration for it after rereading DH. I hope you enjoy. Please review, even if it's negative I like to know what people think of my writing.**

_**Serpents and Snakes**_

_**Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, sorted into the "wrong" house and now the laughing stock of their (rather large) family, (with the help of an unexpected friend) must find out the culprit of a terrible crime before it's too late. But what can a couple of first years do? Especially if they're just slimey serpents and snakes.**_

**Chapter One: Traditions and Rivalries**

"Potter, Albus" shouted the deputy headmaster, Filius Flitwick. He looked up from the long parchment in his hands and looked over the boy whose famous father had been a student of the professor.

Al stirred anxiously and reluctantly ambled up to the stool. He sighed and feigned a smile toward his cousins and brother, all of them sitting at the Gryffindor table awaiting the next Potter/Weasley child to join them. Before the Sorting Hat went over his green eyes, they met Rose's.

She was the only one besides his father to whom Al shared his fear of bring placed in the "wrong" house. James teased him just for fun, not really wanting to hurt the feelings of his little brother and never actually doubting that he'd be in Gryffindor. But growing up, Al did doubt it and, she being his closest friend, told his cousin Rose. Surprisingly, her feelings were the same.

Everyone in their family knew Rose was the smartest. She took after her mother like that. Not even officially at Hogwarts yet and she knew more spells than Al's older brother, James. She was book smart but also had a head on her shoulders and understood most things, even at eleven years old. Closer and closer to September, she had worried the Sorting Hat would say Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor.

Every Weasley and Potter had been in Gryffindor. To break the mold after so long would be an embarrassment. Sure, Al's father had reassured him it would be fine to be in another house but Al didn't want to be the odd one out. He was close with his cousins but was often teased by them. He didn't need something new to ignite their jests.

"Well, well, well the son of the great Harry Potter!" spoke someone in Al's ear.

The voice startled him since he had been deep in thought. Realizing it was the Sorting Hat, his body tensed awaiting the conclusion.

"Your mother was the only female Weasley I had seen in generations until your cousin Victoire. But I know what to do with Weasleys. Their chivalrous hearts speak louder than their brains. You, though, you're different from the Weasleys. I had once suggested to your father that he'd do well in Slytherin but he fought against it. You have that spirit also. Yes, it has to be

SLYTHERIN!"

For just a moment, there was a pause in the Great Hall as the students tried to comprehend what had just happened. There was a loud simultaneous gasp from the Gryffindor table, all from the Weasley clan and James. Then, an uproar of applause from Slytherin, greeting their new comrade.

Al's whole body felt heavy. He slid off the stool as if he would faint. His face turned a cherry red and he removed the Hat from his head and handed it back to Professor Flitwick. Slowly, Al managed to walk over to his place at the Slytherin table. He kept his glance away from his family. They all gawked at him awkwardly but his eyes stayed forward.

"I knew he wasn't really related to us. I bet he's adopted," he heard Fred say.

"Shush, you'll embarrass him," came the not so quiet whisper of Victoire.

"Don't shame him further!" scolded Molly.

Finally, what seemed like ages, Al sat down. He could still feel the stares from everyone in the room.

Is this really happening? He thought to himself. There's no way everyone in the school is looking at me now and thinking the same thing.

A groan escaped Al's lips as he put his head in his hands. He only half-listened as the Sorting Ceremony continued.

"Weasley, Rose."

She was the last and she quickly skipped to the stool. Flitwick placed the Hat on her. After a minute our so, Al held his breath as the announcement was made.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Again!?" cried the red headed side of the Gryffindor Table.

"No!" shouted James, jumping out if his seat. "My brother is one thing, but Rosie, no way!"

Al started to feel nauseous. Everything became clear to him. He knew his relationship with his family was going to different from then on.

"Mr. Weasley you sit down this instant!" Professor McGonagall ordered, her eyes flaring.

Everyone of Al and Rose's family stood up and began protesting. In response, half of the Slytherin table rose and shouted back at them.

"That is enough!" roared the Headmistress. With a loud crack a spark of light flew from her wand. "This house rivalry must stop here! All of you settle down this instant or dinner will be cancelled. I have the power to send all of you to bed, regardless of privledges."

Never, in all my years here, have I seen such behavior at a Sorting Ceremony. Victoire, Head Girl, I thought you'd grow out of such a silly thing as house prejudice. Molly, a prefect. For some of you, you're parents weren't perfect angels but you all have been obedient since you've been here. 70 points from Gryffindor, 10 for each of you. I will be writing your parents tonight. I'm so disappointed."

The Great Hall was deadly silent after McGonagall spoke. The Weasley children looked down at their laps, shamed for what they had done. Other students squirmed uncomfortably in their seats. Al looked over at his brother, who avoided his eyes. James looked as if he was seething in anger. Did it really matter so much which house Al and Rose were placed in? Al felt almost helpless wondering if anything could repair what had been done that night.

"Excuse me, Professor," James said after a long moment." Every head in the room turned to him. Victoire and Molly glared at him, as if mentally warning him against talking back to the Headmistress. "But, can't Rosie and Al redo the sorting? Surely they aren't really supposed to be in Slytherin."

"Mr. Potter, it is an infallible tradition for students at Hogwarts to be sorted by the Hat. I'm sorry but your brother and cousin belong in that house. Perhaps, one day, the Hat's reasoning will become obvious to all of us. Now, on a much more important topic, welcome all to another year at Hogwarts."

At that moment, the food appeared and the students began socializing normally again. Al didn't feel hungry, since his stomach was still doing flip-flops. He looked at Rose, who put her arm around him.

"I have to tell you something, Al," Rose said quietly. "I told the Sorting Hat to put me in Slytherin. It tried at first to place me in Gryffindor, because I'm a Weasley, but then he said I'd do well in Ravenclaw and was almost settled on it. But I thought of you sitting by yourself, the only one of our family placed in Slytherin. I saw how miserable you looked. The Hat let me be with you."

Al looked at her wide-eyed but unsure what to say. "Thanks Rose." He smiled, feeling a bit better.


	2. Friends and Enemies

**Chapter Two: Friends and Enemies**

When they entered the Slytherin Common Room, Al and Rose could feel their nerves finally calming after the disaster that was dinner. Al smiled and admired the green décor of the room, his favorite color. The excitement began to grow in his blood. He realized then that he where he always to end up, at Hogwarts, on a new adventure at life, on his way to being an educated wizard. He turned to Rose, whose red curls were bobbing as she shook with pleasure, visibly enticed by the sight as well.

Almost immediately, though, some other students bombarded the twotwo. Many upper classmen, who towered over the pair, approached them, all wanting to comment on the situation. They spoke as if they were all melted together like one large person screaming. Al flinched with discomfort and Rose appeared as if she would cry.

"Are you really Molly Weasley's cousin?" asked a brunette girl with long straight hair that went down hips. "I hate her so much. I'm glad you're in Slytherin. Now I can have something to hold against her!"

"Go to Gryffindor where you belong," grunted a boy with piercing eyes.

"You two aren't pure-blood."

"Your parents are blood traitors."

"You think you're so good because your dad saved the world? Huh, Potter?"

"Just know that you can't sit anywhere near me."

"I'm glad they aren't in my year, I wouldn't be able to sleep in the same room. I don't think I can even be in the same room with them awake."

"If McGonagall wasn't such a shoddy headmistress she'd take you out of Slytherin now!"

Al and Rose endured the attack for only a minute before a prefect shooed away the group. Rose, teary eyed, grabbed Al and pulled him toward a corner of the Common Room. They were alone for a while and tried not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Maybe we should just go to bed," Al suggested. "If we're gonna hide, we should hide better."

"I just don't want to be alone right now. This night is terrible," Rose whimpered.

Suddenly, a white-haired boy about a foot taller than both Al and Rose approached them. He smiled and gestured to an empty chair next to the two. Rose nodded so the boy sat down. Al was uncertain and stared at the boy until he spoke.

"How embarrassing, having your whole family cause uproar over such a trivial thing," he said. "My father told me Hogwarts houses had a bitter rivalry but I never knew it was this bad. Scorpius Malfoy, by the way."

Al knew the name Malfoy from stories his father told. The Malfoys were a pureblood family set in ancient ways of prejudices because of their heritage and wealth. Though Al and Rose both had surnames of other well known wizard families, neither of them were pureblood. For this boy to speak to them kindly wasn't something Al expected. He looked at Rose, who gave him a look that meant she was thinking the same thing.

"It is upsetting," Rose agreed. "Nice to meet you, Scorpius." She extended her hand to him.

He took her hand and shook which prompted Al to extend his.

"What's done is done, right?" Al spoke. After all the emotion and stress he had just suffered at dinner and upon his arrival of the Common Room, he was grateful he made a new friend so quickly.

Scorpius smiled at them. "Excited for class tomorrow? I am. My father lets me use magic secretly and now I'm ready to learn the proper ways with a wand and all."

"I as well!" Rose squeaked, cheerful to know someone as interested in school as she was. " Mr. Olivander told me my wand is good for transfiguring so I'm hoping to try it out."

"What is your wand made from?"

"Phoenix feather. You?"

"Same. It took about 30 wands for me to try before I found the right one. The man kept looking for ones similar to my parents and grandparents. Makes me wonder if I'm even anything like them."

"The same thing with me," piped up Al. "I finally settled on a redwood with unicorn hair core."

The three spoke for another hour until a prefect informed them it was getting close to curfew. Al hugged Rose goodnight and the two boys went into their room.

The beds were mahogany with dark green covers and curtains. Al noticed his trunk at the foot of one bed. Next to him, Scorpius found his things.

"Goodnight Albus," Scorpius yawned as he crawled between the curtains of his bed.

"G'night," Al replied. He tucked himself in but still had too many doubts to fall right asleep.

...

The next morning at breakfast, Al was surprised by the appearance of his family's owl, Icarus. He was a barn owl, a deep chestnut brown. He affectionately nipped at Al 's finger as he removed the parchment from the bird's leg.

"A letter from home so early? Everyone's gonna think I'm a baby or something," Al pouted throwing the letter aside.

"Professor McGonagall did say she was going to write home. Maybe it's just Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny responding to what happened," Rose offered. She looked up and Al noticed another familiar owl, a pygmy named Pigwidgeon.

Rose frowned at the flitting fuzz ball of feathers as she tried to grasp the envelope in its beak. Al attempted to help but eventually Scorpius was successful in the capture.

"Thanks!" Rose gratefully exclaimed.

"Great moves. You could be a Seeker, you know, if first years were allowed," Al said.

"My father was one when he went here. Yours too, right? And your mum, she's Ginny Potter, from the Daily Prophet. She was a chaser professionally before."

"Yep. And a good one, too. She can beat my dad at least."

"Oh no!" Rose cried. Both boys, startled, turned their attention to her.

"Wot?" Al asked, worried.

"Mum wrote me. Dad is beside himself. I know he said jokingly that he'd disown me if I got put into Slytherin but I never thought he meant it. Mum says our grandparents are in shock and Hugo is already telling people he doesn't have a sister." She shivered and Al put an arm around her. "I only skimmed it," she said, referring to the letter, "It's depressing me too much to finish it and, Mum writes like a novelist. What's yours say?"

Al grabbed the parchment he had thrown aside earlier and unwrapped it. Immediately he recognized his father's handwriting. At that moment he remembered what his dad had said at King's Cross Station. He told him that it didn't matter if he was sorted in Slytherin, Al was partly named for someone who was once a Slytherin and who was a good man. Hurriedly, he read the letter.

_Dear Al,_

_ Congrats on your Sorting. I told you before and I mean it the same, Slytherin isn't all bad and you will be a great wizard no matter where you are. Please have a good time at Hogwarts and don't let anything your brother or cousins say to you derail the great year you will have. I'm so proud of you. I will see you Christmas._

_ With love,_

_ Dad_

_ P.S. Please tell Rosie, I'm happy for her as well. I know her parents (mostly Uncle Ron) are taking it difficulty but tell her that at least you two have something to prove. You can now help Slytherin' s reputation. You two can change it._

"I'm glad Uncle Harry is looking at this positively. I'm sure not," Rose said after Al finished reading aloud his father's words.

"He's right, though," Scorpius piped up. "My father, when he was younger was…involved in some bad stuff and dark magic. But he's not anything like that anymore. He's a good person. I know you two are nice and I know I'm not into any dark arts or anything. We can break the mold!"

"We already do break the mold," Al said. He stood up, grabbing Rose and Scorpius with him. "Let's go, now. We have Herbology first and I can't wait to see Neville."

"Neville?" Scorpius asked, confused.

"We'll explain," Rose replied as the three of them grabbed their bags and books and headed out the door.


	3. Defense and Offense

**Chapter Three: Defense and Offence**

"Neville Longbottom is a long time friend of our parents," Rose explained as she, Al and Scorpius strode through Hogwarts Castle. "They were all in Gryffidor, in the same year, so my dad and Al's dad were roommates with him."

"He's the Herbology teacher now. A genius from what James tells me," Al added.

"He's stayed close with our family because he helped, in the battle, when they finally defeated Voldemort."

Scorpius nodded, knowingly. "He's sounds like an interesting wizard. I'm excited to meet him now."

The three of them reached the classroom and outside the door was Neville. He wore scarlet robes and held a quill and parchment in his hand. When he spotted Al and Rose, he smiled and braced for hugs. Rose ran up to him with a hug but Al gave the professor a pat on the back, slightly embarrassed to hug him in front of a new friend.

"Well, if it isn't the talk of the school," Neville greeted. He smiled playfully. "You two are going to be just as popular as Harry if you keep it up. How'd you end up in Slytherin anyway?"

"Nice to see you, too, _Professor_," Rose replied, not enjoying Neville's remark about the fiasco the night before.

"You aren't going to be ashamed of us, too, are you Neville?" Al asked, frowning slightly.

"I have to admit, I am the Gryffindor Head so I was hoping you were sorted there but I'm still happy to have you as students."

"That's a relief," Rose sighed. She turned to Scorpius and remembered she had to introduce him. "Oh, this is Scorpius."

Scorpius, who was standing behind Al and Rose, moved closer to the Herbology professor. "Scorpius Malfoy," he said, grinning.

"Malfoy?" Neville responded with a frown. "Wow, you look almost exactly like your father when he was a first year. Taller, though, if I recall."

Neville gave Scorpius a strange look. Al and Rose glanced at each other wondering what was happening. Did Neville dislike Scorpius? It was impossible, really, seeing as they had just met. Al wasn't sure what would happen or would be said next.

"Er, Neville?" Al said, but he was ignored as the din of arriving students interrupted.

"Take your seats," Neville said, his voice going from friendly to stiff. Al thought maybe Neville wanted to act more like a teacher with other students around.

…

After Herbology, the three of them had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Al wondered to himself what sorts of things he would learn in that class. Would he use a wand? The excitement almost overwhelmed him as he entered the classroom.

"Good morning class," the professor announced as rose from his a seat at his desk. "I'm Professor Zacharias Smith. This is my first year at Hogwarts as a teacher but I have a lot to bring."

He surveyed the class, smiling at everyone. When his eyes reached the front row, he saw the bushy-red mane of Rose, the bright green eyes of Al, and the white blonde hair of Scorpius. The professor inhaled deeply and paused for a moment.

"You must be Albus Potter, correct?" Professor Smith asked.

Al felt his cheeks redden. "Er, yeah. I like to be called Al, though."

"Nice to meet you Al. And you, you have red hair and freckles. Are you a Weasley?"

Rose shook with surprise and answered, "Rose Weasley, sir."

"Your parents are Ronald and Hermione?"

"Yes." Rose smiled but Al noticed that she seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"I knew it. Nice to meet you, too, Rose. Class, when I was a fourth year here at Hogwarts, we had a horrible Defense teacher. She was a government pawn and didn't teach us anything. Harry Potter, _The_ Harry Potter, and his friends were a year older than me. They wanted all of us to actually learn the proper techniques to defend ourselves in the chance that we would have to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Secretly, we assembled and Harry taught us important spells and countercurses. I never had a chance to thank him, but because of him, I went on to exceed all my OWLs and some of my NEWTs. I longed for the day that I could show my appreciation to him. And now, I get to teach his son. Welcome to my class everyone."

Smith grinned from ear to ear. Al shifted in his chair and looked around at the other students. Most of them were staring at him. A few were snickering. The last thing Al wanted was to become a teacher's pet. He slid down in his chair as if he was trying to hide. The rest of the class he avoided Professor Smith's eyes, trying not to raise anymore attention.

Eventually the bell rang and Al was the first out the door. Rose and Scorpius exited the class and found Al waiting for them down the hall.

"What are you doing?" Rose snapped.

"I couldn't be in there longer than I had to," Al replied. "It's so embarrassing. Everyone was looking at me. Why did he have to point us out like that? Does he want to kill our social lives?"

"It wasn't that bad, you're exaggerating."

"Now I know how my dad felt coming here. He was famous for something he couldn't control, defeating Voldemort when he was just a baby. And now I'm gonna be known by everyone just because of my dad. It's too much."

"Come on, we have History next. From what my mum told me, Professor Binns won't even remember your name."

"From what my mum told me, it's very boring."

"Come on, mate," Scorpius said, grabbing Al by the arm and practically dragging him down the hall as Rose marched in front of them, scoffing at Al's immaturity.

When they approached the classroom, the door was closed and Professor Farley, the Slytherin Head of House was standing outside.

"I'm sorry, students," she said as everyone arrived. "Class is cancelled for today. I'll escort you all to the library, take attendance, and then you can study there until your next class."

Al, Rose and Scorpius looked at each other, confused. What happened to Professor Binns? What could happen to him? He was ghost, he couldn't get hurt or sick.

At the library, Professor Farley quickly counted heads. "I have to go, but I will be back to check on you to see you off to your next classes." She looked apprehensive and fretful.

After she left, a group of Gryffindor boys approached Al. "You know, I met James Potter last night," one boy said matter-of-factly. "He's a good guy. I asked him how a cool guy like him could have a slimey Slytherin for a brother and you know what he said?"

Al frowned and crossed his arms. Rose looked around, possibly searching for the librarian. Scorpius stood still but his hands formed into fists.

"Don't you care, Potter?" the boy asked when Al didn't respond. "He said he didn't have a brother."

The rest of the Gryffindors laughed. Finally the librarian appeared and shushed them all.

Al looked hurt so the Gryffindor boy jabbed further. "He said he didn't want any Slytherins in his family. I bet the famous Harry Potter even denies you!"

"Shut up," Al told him.

"Come on, we'll sit away from them," Scorpius said. He, Rose and Al found a table behind a shelf of books and sat down.

"He's just a jerk, Al. I bet James didn't say any of that stuff," Rose whispered to Al.

Al was going to say something when he was interrupted by a voice on the other side of the book shelf.

"It's worse than that, Gemma," said the familiar voice.

Curious at who was speaking, Al, Rose and Scorpius peeked through some books. On the other side of the shelf were Neville and Professor Farley. They both looked frightened and worried about something.

"Worse, what could be worse?" Professor Farley asked Neville, her face very pale.

"All the ghosts in the castle are missing," Neville told her. "We couldn't find one."

**A/N: These are the first three chapters. What do you think so far? I'm not sure about the rating because there will be some violence and even death later. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	4. Shock and Awe

**Chapter Four: Shock and Awe**

An audible gasp came from Professor Farley after Neville spoke. She shook her head violently in disbelief, her body writhing in panic. Neville only solemnly nodded. Both looked unsure at what to say or do. Nervously, Professor Farley clasped her hands together while thinking. Neville closed his eyes.

Al continued to watch the professors but Rose turned away, also shocked and confused what happened. Scorpius lowered his head and for a moment, Al thought he was praying, but instead the boy shivered with fear. Al became guilty from his eavesdropping.

Noticing that Professor Farley was approaching them, Al clumsily moved away from the bookshelf and fell back into his seat at the table. Trying to appear nonchalant, he grabbed a book and pretended to read. Rose and Scorpius glared at him, disappointed that he was so obvious.

"Come children," Professor Farley said softly. "The rest of your classes will be cancelled for today. I'll take the Slytherins back to the common room. Professor Longbottom is here to escort the Gryffindors."

"But why?" asked a small Gryffindor girl.

The rest of the students were puzzled as well. "Does this have to do with Professor Binns?" cried someone whom Al couldn't see.

"Everything will be explained to you shortly," Neville replied, hoping to calm the group down.

Quickly and silently, Professor Farley rushed the first years through the castle. Her violet robes swept across the marble floors. Al, Rose and Scorpius followed her closely and didn't speak. The other students, though, waddled behind and talked amongst themselves. Nobody seemed to notice how still the air felt.

_Are all the ghosts really gone?_ Al thought to himself. Maybe Neville hadn't looked carefully enough. There had to be somewhere that all the ghosts went, like a room just for them to socialize. Then again, Al realized, Neville was a professor and would know if there was such a place. Ghosts had the ability to become invisible, but something bad would have to happen for every one of them to do it at the same time. Al knew it had to be dark magic. That was where the fear came from. He knew Rose and Scorpius thought the same by the worry on their faces.

When they arrived at the Slytherin Common Room, most of the other Slytherins were already there awaiting answers as to why classes were stopped short on the first day. Professor Farley approached the middle of room and motioned for the group to circle around her. Earnestly, everyone pushed toward her, letting the shorter students in the front. Some in the back stood on armchairs and sofas, fearing they would miss crucial information.

Professor Farley sighed, grabbed a strand of black hair from her face and spoke weakly, "Today, a strange event has occurred within the walls of Hogwarts." She cleared her throat, obviously trying to find the words to say what she had to, without disturbing the children. "All the ghosts that reside in the castle have gone missing."

A murmur grew among the group, all wondering what she could mean. The idea was preposterous.

"We are still unsure if the ghosts have gone on their own or by force," Farley continued, "But we are asking that if students know anything, to please come forward."

Suddenly, from the entrance, came in running an older boy, a silver Prefect's badge glimmering in the light. He stopped, grabbed his knees panting and reaching for breath. His eyes bulged and with a wheeze he cried, "Professor!"

"What is it, Nott?" she replied with alarm.

"Professor Flitwick sent me," he paused and inhaled deeply, "He says to tell you that the portraits are gone too!"

"What do you mean, the portraits are gone?"

"The people in them, there is nothing there. Every one of them is empty."

At the same moment, every head in the room turned to the frame on the south wall. There was nothing but a blank canvas where the portrayal of Salazar Slytherin once was. It wasn't abnormal to see that happen, since most of the people in portraits didn't prefer to stay in one place for so long. Many of them enjoyed visiting other paintings but they always returned later. This was different, though, since the Prefect boy had just declared that every picture was missing a person.

"How…?" Farley pensively stared at the picture frame. "Prefects, stay here and keep watch. I do not want one toe removed from this room. If you have to contact someone, use an owl. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

After she left, Scorpius grabbed Rose and Al, pulling them towards a corner of the room. "This is bad. What if they close the school?"

"When our parents came here, things ten times as worse as this happened and the school never closed," Al replied. "It could just be a fluke."

"No, Al, when our parents came here Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster. From what Mum and Dad say, he was the most powerful wizard ever. It's different now," said Rose.

"And," added Scorpius, "Ghosts and portraits don't just disappear. A different kind of magic affects them. Whoever did this is a dark wizard."

"Exactly," Rose agreed.

"So, a teacher did this?" Al wondered.

"I don't think a student could pull it off," Rose mentioned.

Scorpius looked hesitant. "From what my father told me about the dark arts, lots of people start young. They learn techniques none of us could dream of. That's why it's so appealing."

It grew closer to dinner and eventually Professor Farley returned and shepherded the lot to the Great Hall. The other houses arrived and dinner was somber. Professor McGonagall assured everyone that the castle was safe and classes would go on again in the morning. Many of the students, including Al were relieved, but Rose and Scorpius didn't celebrate with the others. Their frowns foreshadowed the unfortunate events to come. And among the bodies eating, conversing and looking forward to another day, were a pair of evil eyes watching and waiting.


	5. Holiday and Hostility

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favs, everybody!**

**Chapter Five: Holiday and Hostility**

Even with a threatening mystery preoccupying the school, over the next few months Hogwarts continued as normal. The students attended their classes and as the Christmas Holidays approached, the midterm exams went off tremendously well. Nobody seemed to let the strange disappearance cause them any grief. Yet, a looming darkness surrounded the grounds as the culprit and motives behind the incident were still not solved.

Bags containing homework and books in hand, Al, Rose and Scorpius said their goodbyes at King Cross Station, platform 9 ¾. The chill of winter brushed their noses and pinked their faces. A soft powder of snowflakes fell over them as they each hugged.

"I know it's only a couple of weeks and we'll see each other as soon as we return, but I'll still write," Rose said to Scorpius, her eyes tearing slightly (Al saw this and rolled his eyes, wondering how girls could be so sentimental.)

"Ah, ok, I'll write too," Scorpius replied with a smile. His father and mother waited for him a few feet away. He rushed over to them, turning to wave to his friends. "See you two. Happy Christmas."

"Bye, Scorp!" Al called, waving back.

"Is that Scorpius Malfoy?" asked the familiar voice of Ron Weasley.

Rose turned around quickly and grinned brightly. "Daddy!" she cried as he grabbed her in a big hug. "Yes, Scorpius is a good friend, isn't he Al?"

"Our only friend, Rose," Al reminded, mumbling with embarrassment.

"Wow, a Slytherin and best friend with a Malfoy. You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Ron said with a smirk.

"Where are my parents?" Al asked his uncle.

"Both working. I'll take you home. Don't you want to spend some time with your Uncle Ron?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Where's Mum?" Rose said as they strolled along the platform.

"Er…she's at home with Hugo. He, er, didn't want to come."

Rose frowned and noticing this, Ron grabbed her hand. "Come on, we have to find James before my sister hexes me into oblivion for losing one of her kids."

Finding James produced almost no effort from the three of them. The boy ran over to them, emerging from the train. He huffed passed Al, jabbing a shoulder into his chest. The force pushed the smaller boy onto the ground. The bag that Al had been holding fell out of his hands and its contents spilled onto the pavement. A book flew open and landed in a puddle of something sticky. Shocked and in pain, Al stood up quickly and pulled out his wand.

"WHAT is your PROBLEM?!" Al shouted, his green eyes bulging with anger.

"Do you really expect to do anything to me?" James mocked, smirking. "You're a first year, in case you forgot."

"Could you just stop being a prat for one minute?"

"It's better than being a slimey serpent."

"Can you get over yourself already?"

"Make me."

"BOYS, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ron was suddenly between them, arms extended holding both of them back. "Al, put your wand away. James, leave your brother alone."

Obediently, Al put his wand back in his pocket but James heaved his chest, attempting to jerk Ron from him. Ron, being twice his size, didn't budge. Reluctantly, James backed down but continued to glare at Al. Surprised at his brother's strong hatred, Al lowered his head and stared at his feet. Ron just shook his head in disbelief at both of his nephews' behavior.

"I will tell Harry about this, be sure of that," Ron warned. He ignored the looks from others on the platform and continued to lead the children to the wall that was the barrier to the Muggle part of the station.

…

"Albie?" Lily asked, her hazel eyes looking at him as she sat on the floor of her bedroom.

"Yeah, Lils?" Al responded as he sat on her bed, watching her braid her doll's hair.

"You're in Slytherin, right?"

He sighed, wondering when anyone was going to get over such a trivial thing. Everyday he felt more and more stress about the situation. He thought after so many months he could get over it, especially since he was doing well in his classes and he made a friend. He also had Rose, who was a great support system when it came to the hard stuff. "Yes," he answered his sister plainly. He didn't want to show his disdain for the question. Lily was young and didn't know any better than James about bugging Al.

"So, does that mean you'll be a dark wizard?"

Al froze. Everything in his body went numb as dread fell over him. He could see the sincerity in his sister's inquiry. He groaned under his breath. _Why? _he thought. _Why Lily, too?_

"No, Lily, and please don't ever say that again." He stood up, frustrated. "If you have questions about Slytherin please ask Mum or Dad. And definitely don't ask James. Ok? I'm just so tired of talking about it." He bolted for the door.

"I'm sorry!" Lily cried as he exited her room.

Al walked towards the den. His father was there, reading the Daily Prophet and sitting in front of the fire. The boy approached but pretended to admire the Christmas tree rather than interrupt his father. Harry peeked up from the paper, his eyes resting on Albus.

"Uncle Ron told me about what happened today at the train station," Harry said.

Shaken from his daydreaming, Al shivered slightly. He turned to his father, shame written all over his face. "I'm sorry, Dad. James is such a git and everything is just getting to me. At school, he gets all the Gryffindors to pick on me. I'm so sick of it."

"Don't let anyone get to you, Al. Remember that your mother and I are proud of you. When I was a first year, I was bullied by some kids. It's a way of life, I guess."

"Thanks, Dad."

"I know, it doesn't sound very profound or encouraging."

"It's okay. I appreciate that someone is at least on my side."

"We're going to the Burrow for Christmas. I bet your grandparents will support you, too."

"Why does James have to be such an arse, though? He's my _brother_."

"I don't know. I didn't have siblings growing up, unless you count Dudley. And he was unreasonably mean all the time. Your brother is just hurt because he imagined a scenario for years that you two would be in Gryffindor together, like a duo."

Al didn't say it outloud, but that was exactly how he had imagined Hogwarts would be like as well. At that moment he couldn't blame James anymore. Most of the hatred James felt for Slytherin House came from a bitter rivalry. Al only hoped that eventually his brother would get over the unfortunate circumstances and want to mend the relationship they once had.


	6. Presents and Presence

**A/N: I feel like rushed through this chapter too quickly. There's a lot of dialogue but most of it is important to tie up some loose ends.**

**Chapter Six: Presents and Presence**

Green flames licked Al's body as he flew through the smoke and landed in a pile of ashes at the Burrow. He coughed as his mother ran her wand over him, cleaning him up. A roar of "Happy Christmas!" came from his aunts and uncles who were all sitting at the dinner table. Al's cousins all stared and the boy grew uncomfortable.

Emerging from the table was Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson. He smiled and hugged his godfather. Ginny kissed him on the cheek. He scooped up Lily and lifted her off the ground.

"Hey, Teddy," James said, "I saw you snogging Victoire at King's Cross! You were. I saw it when we were there on September first."

Teddy turned pink and opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Bill rose from his chair, as if he was going to attack, but Fleur grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"How do you like Hogwarts, Al?" Teddy asked, ignoring what had just occurred. "What house did you get into?"

Everyone at the table grew quiet. Al assumed his uncles and aunts all knew about him getting into Slytherin from their children. He even thought that Teddy would find out from Victoire or Harry. Al was surprised that neither gossiped about him.

"Slytherin," Al replied slowly and nervously.

"My grandmother was in Slytherin," Teddy said, smiling.

Al sighed with relief. Teddy didn't think Al was in the 'wrong' house. He watched Teddy sit back down next to Victoire. Teddy's hair was red, about the same shade as Ginny's. Al knew that Teddy was a metamorphagus and could change it to any color. Perhaps he wanted to fit in to the Weasley family a bit more. Al wished he had the same ability. His hair was jet black, like his father, but all his cousins and siblings had some sort of red in their hair.

"Dinner's ready!" called Grandmother Weasley as she entered the room. Magically, the food appeared on the plates in front of them.

"Grammy!" Lily cried as she ran over to her grandmother, hugging her tightly.

Al and James followed suit and both pecked a kiss on each of her cheeks.

"Hello, my dears," she said, beaming.

Al took the empty seat next to Rose, as the rest of his family found places around the table. Rose appeared happy to see him. Al turned and could see Hugo sitting on the opposite end of the table chatting with Louis and Fred.

"He's still avoiding me. My brother I mean," Rose said, intuitively knowing that Al was thinking of him.

"Lily asked me if I was going to be a dark wizard," Al said, pushing the food on his plate with his fork.

Rose took a sharp breath. "I can't believe…what did you tell her?"

"Just that I wasn't and to stop asking stupid questions."

"I wrote Scorpius," she said, changing the subject. "He hasn't written back yet, but I'm guessing he's just busy. Did you write him?"

"Uh, no, because I'm gonna see him in a week."

"Ha, okay, I get it, I'm pathetic. It's just that he's our only friend and I want him to stay that way." She spat her words at Al.

"Oh." Al suddenly felt guilty for teasing Rose. "I'm sorry, Rosie. I was only taking the piss with you."

Grandmother Weasley turned to Harry and spoke with worry in her voice. "Are you going to let the children go back to school? It isn't too dangerous, is it?"

Al and Rose lifted their heads from their meals. They looked at Harry, who had placed his fork down and folded his hands together.

"You don't think it's dangerous, do you Dad?" Al asked.

"The aurors are investigating. It is strange for something like this to happen. But for now, unless there is a change any student can be harmed, Hogwarts is safe." Harry adjusted his glasses anxiously, hoping his mother-in-law didn't push the conversation further.

"How do you get into the Gryffindor Common Room without the Fat Lady?" George asked Fred, trying to help Harry from Grandmother Weasley's tough questions.

Fred had a mouthful of shepherd's pie so he looked across the table to Victoire. She flipped her long hair before answering. "A statue, similar to the one that guards the headmistress's office. It was my idea."

"Lots of things have changed," Molly said. "I'm so used to walking down the halls and hearing lots of noise. It's too quiet now."

"And Peeves is worse, without the Bloody Baron there to straighten him out," Louis added.

"Isn't Peeves a ghost?" Ron asked. "Why isn't he gone with the others?"

"No, he's a poltergeist," Hermione answered knowingly, "It's quite different. For one, a poltergeist manifests from the emotional stress of adolescents while a ghost is an imprint of a human soul."

"Oh, right," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

After dinner, the group gathered in the living room and exchanged gifts. As usual, Grandmother Weasley knitted each child a jumper marked with their first initials. While everyone received scarlet and gold ones, Rose's and Al's were green and silver.

"What's this?" James asked as he unwrapped a present from Ron and Hermione.

"Pocket Sneakoscope," Ron replied. "You all have one. I just want you to all be prepared. You never know when someone is out to harm you."

Al held his tightly and looked it over. If Uncle Ron would give all the kids one of these, it was for a good reason. It was then that Al realized maybe Hogwarts wasn't so safe after all.


	7. Fortune and Misfortune

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Chapter Seven: Fortune and Misfortune**

_Reward!_

_To the student whose information can help identify the guilty party behind the strange disappearances 1000 galleons and an award for Special Services to the school. Do not keep secrets, if you hear something or see anything, please come forward._

_-Headmistress M. McGonagall_

The announcement blared off the parchment in gold ink and hung from the door to the Great Hall. Al, Scorpius, Rose and some other students crowded around to read. Loud jeers came from some older Slytherins as they tried to enter for breakfast. The three younger Slytherins moved out-of-the-way. It was the first day after Christmas holidays but already most people had lost their cheer.

They made their way to Slytherin table, missing most of their time to eat breakfast. Rose and Scorpius were speaking about the Transfiguration homework they had during the break, but Al ignored them as he spooned some marmalade on his toast. He was quiet and pensive.

"It can't be a teacher, can it?" he said abruptly.

"What can't?" Scorpius asked. He and Rose looked at him quizzically, not sure what exactly he was talking about.

"I'm talking about the one who is responsible for the ghosts and portraits disappearing."

"Professor McGonagall probably has an extensive method for choosing teachers," Rose explained.

"But someone could still get through. My dad told me stories about how some many dark wizards were employed her when even Dumbledore was headmaster."

"Okay," Scorpius reasoned, "But who do you think? We've known these teachers for a while. If they were evil, wouldn't we notice by now? Wouldn't anyone?"

"Well, I know it can't be Neville," Rose said flatly.

"And it's definitely not Hagrid, Filch, Flitwick or McGonagall," Al added.

"I wouldn't put it past anyone else, though."

"How could we catch him?"

"We would need a way to see the whole castle at once and know what everyone was doing."

"Wait, the way you're talking, it's like _you_ want to figure this all out," Scorpius said, laughing into his cup of tea.

Rose and Al looked at him plainly, not a bit of irony on their faces.

"You can't be serious!" he protested. "We're only first years! We don't even know how to take the stairs without getting stuck on the wrong floor."

"A thousand galleons is a lot of money. And a place to be known in Hogwarts history forever doesn't sound too bad either," Al said with a sly smile. Rose nodded with approval. Scorpius could see the determination in both.

"You two are overly ambitious," Scorpius said with frustration.

"I have a plan," Al said. "A way to see the whole castle at once."

"No, Al, I see where you're getting at," Rose pleaded. "James has it and we aren't on very good terms with him now. There's no way he'll give it up or even show us how it works if he did."

"What are you talking about?" Scorpius demanded with confusion.

Al lowered his head and inched closer to Scorpius. His green eyes glanced back and forth to insure no one was within close enough range to overhear. Scorpius followed Al's example and readied himself for the secret.

"My dad gave my brother a magical map of Hogwarts," Al whispered. "There's more to it than that but we'll have to show it to you for you to understand. I still haven't seen it in full action since it only works properly on school grounds."

"Oh no!" Rose cried, cutting Al off short with his explanation. "We have double Potions in five minutes!"

The three of them rushed to the dungeons. They were the last to arrive to the classroom and most of the seats were occupied. Rose and Scorpius found a place together in the front but Al had to sit behind them. He frowned since it was the first time since they attended classes that the three of them weren't seated together.

"Good morning!" Professor Farley said cheerfully. "Today we'll be starting the Forgetfulness Potion so you will need to pair up. Just work the person sitting next to you. This is an even-numbered class so no one will be left over."

Nervous to work with someone he didn't know, Al groaned and looked to the girl next to him. She was a dark girl with fuzzy bunches on each side of her head and a pug nose. She smiled at Al and positioned her chair closer to him. Uncomfortable, Al moved his chair away from her, leaving the gap between them even larger than it had been. He pulled out his cauldron and supplies, ignoring the girl as she looked him over.

"I'm Bianca Zabini. I already know who you are. Your cousin told me about you," she said. Her voice was squeaky and it made Al wince when she spoke.

"Nice to meet you," Al lied. Politely he faked a smile and moved his attention back to Professor Farley as she started giving instructions.

"I haven't the book!" Bianca exclaimed which caused Professor Farley and the students around their table to turn to the pair in surprise.

Annoyed, Al opened _Magical Drafts and Potions_ and handed the book to Bianca. She read the page about the Forgetfulness Potion aloud with the same whiney voice, much to Al's dismay. He attempted to follow the instructions as she read them but she stopped halfway through to talk with the girl next to her. Al sighed with aggravation and irritation. It had only been a few minutes and Al's tolerance for the girl had reached his limit. _Only an hour and fifty minutes to go_, Al thought.

"Leave me alone, please," whispered the Hufflepuff girl who Bianca had chatted up.

"Oy!" Bianca grunted to her, "At least I'm not stuck up, just trying to be friendly. Your hair is ugly."

Al rolled his eyes. "Here, I'll read the instructions and you brew the potion," he gritted through his teeth. He stood up and traded places with Bianca.

Bianca continued to gossip, this time to Al who wasn't listening at all. After a while, the cauldron boiled over with a strange fog. Most of the other students had already finished and bottled their concoctions. Al, hopeful their potion was ready, peeked into the cauldron and saw a dark purple substance. Bianca was still talking, without realization that no one was listening, and absent-mindedly added more ingredients to the cauldron.

"What are you doing?" he asked her hotly and shutting her up. Bianca opened her mouth to reply but Professor Farley interrupted.

"Class is nearly over, please bottle your potion and bring it to me," Farley instructed.

"Great, it's ruined, we'll fail for sure," Al told Bianca as he ladled some of their useless liquid into a crystal vial.

"It's the first day back from holiday, it's not an exam!" she growled.

"Enough with your whinging!" he pleaded, his hands up in the air.

Al scooped up his books and bag while Bianca cleaned up the cauldron and supplies. She told him about ten years worth of information, which he ignored. Without saying goodbye to her, he left and met up with Rose and Scorpius at the door.

The three of them hurried down the hall. With a sprint, Bianca caught up to them. Al avoided eye contact but Scorpius and Rose noticed her and slowed their pace. Frustrated, Al sped up. His temper flared.

"Hi, can I walk to class with you?" Bianca asked Rose.

"NO!" yelled Al. "No, no, no!"

"Albus Severus!" Rose scolded. She turned to Bianca and answered, "I'll walk with you. This troll can walk himself."

"I'll go with him," Scorpius said. He ran over to Al and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's absolutely disgusting, Scorp," Al told him. "Besides, I wanted to discuss our plans to get James to give us the Map."

"What exactly does it do anyway?"

"It can show you the castle and grounds, including secret passageways. It even labels by name all the people and shows their movements."

"That is brilliant!"

"Yeah, we'll be able to spy on everyone."

"But it probably violates several school rules," said the high-pitched squeal of Bianca. "Right?"

Shocked, Al gasped. He looked at Scorpius and then at Rose, who was standing behind Bianca, guilty for accidentally allowing her to overhear the boys' conversation.

"You…you would tell on us?" Al stuttered. His eyes begged for mercy.

"No, of course not," Bianca smirked. "I wouldn't tell on my _friends _who include me in all of their schemes. I would definitely keep quiet then."


End file.
